MegaSean45
Sean Michael Steinman (born September 16, 1993 24) is an American Machinima and gaming YouTuber known by his username MegaSean45, and he created his videos through under the studio name of Shroom Films. History The orginal YouTube account was created on January 17, 2008. He created his first video, Scanner-Life Trailer in October 19, 2008, and in the same day he created first episode. MegaSean45 thought of Scanner-Life a long time ago and was gonna be a little bit like the other machinimas Civil Protection and Leet World. The machinima was just a little not-so-popular machinima, but started getting better when the Scanner-Life Movie was released. During the days of Scanner-Life, MegaSean45 wanted to make a first-person shooter machinima, a little bit like the Zombie Horde. Combine Rampage was gonna be a sequel of the show, and was just gonna be random stories of Rebels fighting Combines. Since after Episode Nine, he started to make more of a storyline. Mega is a big fan of the game called Halo, so he made the game more Halo-ish. He created the three Combine Wizards as the leaders of the Overwatch. In Episode Ten, the main protagonist Master Chief came to the series. Although he wasn't much of a protagonist until Chapter 20 of Combine Rampage. Chapter 19 of the series introducted the protagonist's partner in the series: The Arbiter. Combine Rampage became Mega's best hit. Another machinima created by Shroom Films is Doomguy's Mind. Before Doomguy's Mind, it was called Marine's Mind, but then the show was re-created to be more funnier, and a more deeper voice Mega used. The idea of Doomguy's Mind was to be a little bit like the machinima Freeman's Mind, but inside the game Doom 3. Before Combine Rampage became popular, Shroom Films created a Fake Half-Life 2: Episode Three walkthrough. The fake Episode 3 walkthrough was just like Combine Rampage as a first-person shooter machinima. After Combine Ramapge Chapter 42, Mega created a new YouTube page called: Shroom Films Bonus to create some bonus videos of Combine Rampage and Scanner-Life. The page was created on February 5, 2011. Soon Mega wanted to make a little fanfiction of his favorite game: Grand Theft Auto, so he created a blogged series called Grand Theft Auto: ULTRA! started July 6, 2010. Shroom Films is still going on with more videos and yet more is there to be uploaded. Scanner-Life Scanner-Life is MegaSean45's first machinima. The first episode was created October 19, 2008 and the Scanner-Life Movie was created on July 11, 2009. It's about Combine machines, troopers and synths coming together to make their own series on YouTube and become epic and funny. There are conflicts, friendships, drama, comedy, and more! Every main character is voiced by MegaSean45. New voice actors voiced for the show by the time Scanner-Life Movie - Part 21 released. One of them being The Brony with the Bowtie voicing an antagonist in the series - Colonel Malcom Urmom, as well as his crew. Sean Elthis Sean Elthis is a City Scanner and the main character of the series. He's a friendly scanner (he even likes to say friend at random times). His best friend is Joe who is a Manhack, and he has a sister named Lisa who is a Shield Scanner. He likes to take pictures, and he likes to play video games, even his favorite one: Grand Theft Auto. Joe Leenie Joe Leenie is a Manhack and is the best friend of Sean. Joe also has a love-interest for his sister Lisa. He's a very friendly Manhack, but doesn't have much of a sense of humor like Sean. Lisa Elthis Lisa Elthis is a Shield Scanner and the sister of Sean. She is the love-interest of Sean's best friend Joe, but she has a love-interest for Sean's friend Han the Hopper Mine. Lisa is like an average everyday girl that dislikes video games and loves shopping and makeup. Ryan Kenny Ryan Kenny is a Rollermine and a good friend of Sean. He's also the best friend Han the Hopper Mine. Ryan's personality is gangster-ish. Ryan likes rap, and sometimes even calls himself OG Loc. Han Zysviki Han Zysviki (Siz-Viecky) is a Hopper Mine and a good friend of Sean. He's the love-interest of Sean's sister Lisa and he likes her too. Ever since Joe and Lisa have been going out, Han has been beginning to have a hatred against Joe. Han likes to hop and explode, and acts like a smarty-pants as he always likes to correct his friends and others. Tam Warren Tam Warren is an Auto-Turret and a good friend of Sean. He doesn't have a big part in the group, other than he likes to make sexeral remarks and mom jokes. Max Keller Max Keller is a member of the Civil Protection team and a good friend of Sean. Max has a very good sense of humor, loves to torture citizens, and also likes to tease Stew with the word "badass". In the earlier episodes, Max carried a Pistol, but then Episode 12 and beyond, he carries an SMG. Steve Abberman Steve Abberman is a Combine Soldier and a good friend of Sean. Steve is the bravest in the group and a stuntking. Although it seems that Steve enjoys pain, because he keeps on doing the same stunts sometimes and even experiences the same pain. Steve usually carries an SMG with him. Stew Owens Stew Owens and a Combine Shotgunner and a good friend of Sean. Stew always calls himself a "badass", because he's the strongest in the group. Stew hates it when others even say the word badass unless it has something positive to do with him. Stew usually carries a Shotgun with him. Earl Van Truman Earl Van Truman is a Combine Elite and a good friend of Sean. Earl has mental issues, but he's a great fighter (even though he doesn't even know what 2+2 is). Earl and Sean's other friend Moe don't really get along that well. Earl usually carries an AR2 with him. Moe Berneche Moe Berneche is a Combine Commander and a good friend of Sean. Even though he's a commander, he has the outfit of a Combine Guard. Moe enjoys dancing alot, and thinks he's in charge. Moe and Sean's other friend Earl don't really get along that well. Moe usually carries an AR2 with him. Hunter Campbell Hunter Campbell is a Combine Hunter and a good friend of Sean. His best friend is Stanley the Strider. Hunter isn't all that brave, in fact he's scared to even go to the woods, even though that's where most Hunters hang out. Stanley Jackson Stanley Jackson is a Strider and a good friend of Sean. His best friend is Hunter. Stanley is very tall but very kind. Nothing special that much about Stanley's personality. Grigg Fry Grigg Fry is is a Combine Gunship and a good friend of Sean. He's really a bad aimer. Nothing much special about Grigg's personality. Dawn Sinclare Dawn Sinclare is a Combine Dropship and a good friend of Sean. He loves to carry troops and striders from place to place. Nothing special much about Dawn's personality. Sue E-Lopez Sue E-Lopez is a Combine Shotgunner Guard and a good friend of Sean. Sean and the gang met Sue at Nova Prospket the time Freeman was around. Sue is the one who likes sexeral attention and likes to be a stripper, even though nobody likes to see what the Combine look like inside their outfits. Josh Berger Josh Berger is a Combine Guard and a good friend of Sean. Sean and the gang met Josh that same time they met Sue at Nova Prospekt during the time Freeman was around. Josh's best friend is named Stan, but he was snipped by a Rebel sniper and all he does is talk about him and think about him. General Ivan General James Ivan is a Combine General and a good friend of Sean. Sean and Ryan saved his life when Rebels raided his Nexus and held him hostage. Ivan became great friends of them. General Ivan is a member of the Combine High-Council, he's best friends with another Combine named Oliver, and he also appears in another Shroom Films machinima: Combine Rampage. Carl Arace Carl Arace is a Combine Stalker. When Joe ran away after Lisa was cheating on him, he met Carl and Cesar and became great friends. When Joe went back home, he took them with him. Carl used to be a very old man (about 90). Carl forgets about stuff oftain. Cesar Rico-Cardo Cesar Rico-Cardo is a Combine Cremator. When Joe ran away after Lisa was cheating on him, he met Carl and Cesar and became great friends. When Joe went back home, he took them with him. Nothing much special about Cesar's personality, although he's very friendly. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is a prince koopa. He's from the Super Mario universe, he was messing with Kamek's stuff and he ended up in this universe. He says the only hope of him going back home is to find Kamek. Junior is staying with the gang for the time being and likes messing with Stew. General Ivan A member of the Combine Wizarden High-Council, and a close friend to Sean and his friends. Sean and Ryan save his life during a raid at the Central 17 Nexus, and General Ivan was always around to protect his friends from danger, or when they get in trouble from the Advisorens. General Ivan is the only character to play major parts in both Scanner-Life and Combine Rampage. Mr. Adwise A Combine Advisor, and a close friend to Sean. He's the only Combine Advisor that could speak English, and even though he must obey the laws of the Advisoren council, he nonstop attempts to get his friends off the hook if they get in trouble. Colonel Malcom Urmom Currently the main antagonist in the series. After Joe and Josh kill his brother Jim, and after he's been captured by the Combine and made into a brainwashed trooper, he swears revenge on the whole gang by attempting to kill them, and forcing them to be banished from the Combine organization. The colonel is often teased alot with his name, and he's very corrupted, and always has a temper. Echo One of Colonel Malcom Urmom's soldiers. He is mainly the voice of reason in the group, and is often concerned about the Colonel's temper. Fives One of Colonel Malcom Urmom's soldiers. He has a Bronx Italian accent, and claims to use to be a capo for a mafia. Heavy One of Colonel Malcom Urmom's soldiers. He is very hyper, always positive, and even turns the insults his team gives them into compliments. Cutup One of Colonel Malcom Urmom's soldiers. He has a Texas accent, and is the most loyal to the Colonel, and also complains alot. Rebelbait One of Colonel Malcom Urmom's soldiers. He has a scottish accent, and he is usually the one to throw out insults at his team; also, judging by his name, he's the one to get shot at by Rebels all the time. Combine Rampage Combine Rampage is MegaSean45's second machinima. The first chapter was created on November 15, 2008. After Chapter 4, the series was post-poned for the Episode Three series, and then Combine Rampage continued when the series ended. Combine Rampage is about Rebels fighting the Combine. It's in the middle of the Combine War, a few years before Gordon Freeman came. The main protagonist is Master Chief from Halo, and his job is to go with Arbiter and a group of Rebels to hunt down the Combine Wizards the leaders of the Overwatch and bring and end to this war. Master Chief John-117 (AKA: Spartian-117 or Master Chief) is the main protagonist of the series. While Master Chief was stuck in space, the G-Man summoned him and Cortana to meet up with a group of Rebels and slay the Combine Wizards. This takes place after the events of Halo 3 and before the events of Halo 4. Chief was first a playable character in Chapter 10, then in Chapter 20 and beyond he started being a playable character in most episodes. The Arbiter Thel 'Vadam (AKA: The Arbiter) is the side-kick of the story. While Arbiter was on his way home from the war, his ship had an explosion and he suddenly disappeared. The G-Man summoned him to meet up with a group of Rebels and slay the Combine Wizards. The first episode he was in the series and first played as in Chapter 19. Cortana Cortana is Master Chief's A.I. Construct who's like a female hologram and can hack certain machinery and get information off the Combine Battlenet. Robert Robert was the first character seen on the series. He was first seen and played as in Chapter 1. Robert is really good at machinery, aside from Cortana. His model his a Counter-Strike Hostage. Patrick Patrick was the second character seen and played as in the series. He's the leader of the Wizard Slayers Rebel group. Glen Glen is a major character in the series, first seen in Chapter 2, but first played as in Chapter 3. Glen represents Megasean in the series. Owen Owen is Glen's best friend and a major character of the series. He's clumsy sometimes but is a good fighter. He was never played as though because he's usually fighting along side Glen. Vinsion Vinsion is a major character in the series. He's asian, and he was first seen escaping City 17 in Chapter 5 where he was first playable. Jonathan Jonathan is a major character in the series. He's a medic in the squad and has an obsession with Metal Gear Solid. Michelle Michelle is a major character in the series. She loves sexeral attention. Rachel Rachel is another major character in the series. Not much persoanlity is known for her. Laura Laura is a major character of the series. She's a close friend of Michelle. Marco Marco is a major character in the series. Before he was Rebel he was member of the Grove Street Families in Los Santos, San Andreas. Griggs and Sheckley Griggs and Sheckley are brothers and major characters of the series. They were from Half-Life 2: Episode Two, so this is pretty much before and after they were with Freeman in the Antlion caves. Wizard of Hope The Wizard of Hope is the main antagonist of the series. He's the leader of all the Wizards who are in charge of the Overwatch on Earth. The Wizard of Hope is the red one. Wizard of Feelings The Wizard of Feelings is one of the three Combine Wizards on Earth. He's the blue one. Wizard of Strength The Wizard of Strength is one of the three Combine Wizards on Earth. He's the green one. General Ivan General Ivan is a member of the Combine High-Council. He's a Combine General and his best friend is Oliver. Ivan also appears on another Shroom Films machinima: Scanner-Life. Oliver Col. Oliver is Ivan's best friend. He is also a member of the Combine High-Council. Chancellor David Chancellor David is a member of the Combine High-Council and is also the side-kick of Dr. Breen. Captain Cipriani Captain Toni Cipriani is a member of the Combine High-Council. He was orgianlly Toni Cipriani from Grand Theft Auto 3 and Liberty City Stories. Sergeant Justin Sergeant Justin is a member of the Combine High-Council. Commander Maxwell Commander Maxwell is a member of the Combine High-Council. Lieutenant Jenkins Lt. Jenkins is a member of the Combine High-Council. Doomguy's Mind Doomguy's Mind is MegaSean45's third machinima. It was orginally called Marine's Mind until it was re-created on April 14, 2010. Doomguy's Mind is about what the Marine from Doom 3 is saying in his head, while going through the Doom 3 story. This series was eventually cancelled and deleted, and replaced with What if I was Master Chief? Fake Half-Life 2: Episode Three Walkthrough The fake Episode 3 walkthrough is MegaSean45's forth machinma. The first chapter was created March 9, 2009. Continuing the Half-Life series, Gordon Freeman and his partner Alyx along with Barney Calhoun are flying a helicopter to the Borealis at the North Pole, so they can defeat the Combine by finding Dr. Mossman and going to the Combine World to defeat the Combine leader: York-Nyth XXXIII (33). What if I was Master Chief? What if I was Master Chief? is a newer series on MegaSean45's channel that involves him being through Halo: Combat Evolved, but with him talking through it. All of Master Chief's lines in the game have been replaced as well. As stated by MegaSean45 himself, how he acts in the game is exactly how he acts in real life. This series is practically a let's play. Shortly after, What if I was Master Chief Again? gets released with MegaSean45 playing through Halo 2. MegaSean himself says he won't be able to make more using Halo 3, as he doesn't know how to record using the Xbox 360. Shroom Films Bonus ShroomFilmsBonus is MegaSean45's second channel with bonus videos from Scanner-Life and Combine Rampage. Bonus Combine Rampage machinimas like: Kleiner's Escape, when Alyx hires Michelle, Vinsion and Jonathan to safely escort Dr. Isaac Kleiner to White Forest from City 17. There's also Cipriani's Backstory, saying the back story of Captain Toni Cipraini before he was a Combine. There's also a new short bonus series called Base Tours, when Mega shows off some of his cool bases and such that he made on Garry's Mod. Lately, most of the videos uploaded on this channel is Half-Life 2 Mod walkthroughs, and sometimes useful information from other games, such as all the secrets in the Quake series. Links * The main channel * The bonus channel Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers